Between Heaven and Hell
by the Delhision
Summary: Follow Gumball, Carrie, and Lexy as they work to protect the world from the savage and ongoing war between heaven and Hell. OC's welcome, but fair warning, they will mostly be badguys. I am in need of an awesome cover image for this story, so if you would be kind enough to draw me one I would be very grateful.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story involves angels, daemons, God, and Satan. This is not a "Go to church or burn in hell story", it does not promote or slander against any religion. Enjoy!**

The young blue cat walked down the marble hallway of the large building, a white ghost flouted at his side. With every step his shoes clapped onto the ground and echoed against the arched hallway, a muffled jingle emanating from his coat pocket. The feline's face held a serious expression; a scar ran across his left cheek to his ear. He wore a black leather jacket over his red long sleeve, his black jeans slipping slightly over his black and white sneakers. They turned the corner and walked into the large room, illuminated by a roaring fire with a man standing infront of it.

"So Gumball, I assume you have something for me?" the falcon spoke from his position infront of the flames. He turned to see the cat and his companion standing nearly ten yards away. Gumball stuck his hand into his coat pocket without taking his off the falcon, and dug out a black pull-string bag. He tossed it to the falcon, "Feels like a good week, how many demons did you bag this week?" he asked as he weighed the bag in his hand, reaching the other clawed hand inside and retrieving multiple dog tags. "I didn't say they were all demons Tony." Gumball spoke flatly, causing the falcon to look inside the bag and sigh sadly "What did they do?" he asked disheartened. "They killed a child possessed by a demon." Carrie spoke up. Tony turned angrily to the ghost, his wings outstretched "Did I ask you?! You undead bitch!" he barked at the shocked ghost, causing her to jump (Well hover) back in shock. Gumball reached into his hidden holster with the speed of a gunman and drew it on the falcon. "Apologize to my friend!" he ordered angrily, in his hand was a magnum pistol, with six, holy water laced, bullets nestled tightly into their holes. Tony looked coldly at the barrel before retracting and folding his wings behind his back, he spoke without taking his gaze away from the gun.

"I am sorry. I just don't like to hear that my men were killed, it doesn't really help us to win this war." He apologized monotone to the two. "Help you win." Gumball corrected "Are job is to make sure that neither side breaks code, we don't take sides." He explained to the falcon, who in return gave a chuckle. "No, I meant us. You see if we lose then Hell takes over this world. This is your second chance, not many people have the pleasure of being sent to Hell and returning. You two should be thankful." He reminded Gumball and Carrie coldly, bringing up their deaths. "It wasn't a pleasure to be stuck in Hell; we didn't do anything to deserve that!" Carrie shouted, regaining her courage. The falcon shifted his attention to the ghost girl. "You took your own lives, that's against the rules." He commented emotionless to the two hunters. "It doesn't matter anyway! We were told not to take sides, just contain the conflict. Make sure that no living person is harmed." Gumball retorted. "Yes, I guess you're correct." Tony admitted "But, I am allowed to do this." He said with a smile, as a pink cat walked in from the other door. "Hunters, meet Lexy! Lexy, the hunters!" he introduced happily, "Lexy will be joining your little group to make sure that you do your job right." He informed the two bluntly. The falcon turned back to the fire, "Well, what are you waiting for? You have work to do, lives to save, all that hoopla!" Tony reminded. Gumball and Carrie didn't need a second offer, they exited the room immediately, with Lexy not too far behind.

* * *

"So you two are the famous hunters?" Lexy questioned as they walked down the hallway, the other two didn't respond. "You guys are legends! You know that?" she asked the two. Without answering her questions Gumball began to talk "So you're an angel like Tony?" Gumball asked without turning back. "Yes I am!" Lexy exclaimed proudly. "So where are your wings?" Carrie asked the pink cat. "Not all angels have wings you know." She replied to the slightly interested ghost. "Well Tony has wings." Carrie pointed out. "Tony's a falcon, he's supposed to have wings." She explained to the ghost. "Speaking of Tony, do either of you two know why he's called that? It doesn't sound very angelic." She asked as they reached the door. "Neither does Lexy." Gumball pointed out flatly, not liking that he had a tagalong "He lied in New York before he died, he's not some ancient and wise creature, he's a general." Gumball answered as he threw the doors open, revealing the rain filled night sky. "So rookie, got any leads on anything odd?" Gumball asked as he adjusted his collar. "No nothing." Lexy reported disappointed, "Wait, how did you know that I was a rookie?" she asked, earning a chuckle from the other two. "Because your excited for this shit job." Gumball answered, earning a confused frown from Lexy. "This is the real shit. We deal with the shit that Hell spits out, and we're not immortal." He said with a gesture to himself, Carrie, and Lexy "These things can kick your ass and kill you, and you don't come back from that. "And when we're not facing down the ugliest sons of bitches you'll ever see, were in shit neighborhoods, in the worst places searching for them. It's not exactly the American dream." He explained as he led them down the street, toward the brightly lit neon sign of the night club 'Holy Land'.

* * *

The music was blaring, deafening. Lexy could barely hear herself think. "What are we doing here?" she shouted over the music to Gumball. "Meeting our contact." He answered. Then a man in a large trench coat walked over and handed Gumball a sheet of paper, in exchange Gumball placed several one hundred dollar bills into the man's gloved hands. As soon as he had arrived, he had walked away, a blade tipped tail followed as he made his way through the crowd. Gumball and Carrie nonchalantly looked at the information on the paper as Lexy stood there stunned. "He was a demon!" she shouted in shock, believing that she had discovered a secret to impress the others. "So?" Gumball asked the stunned Lexy. "He's the enemy!" Lexy shouted angrily. "No, he's our contact. You know not all demons like the whole idea of Hell on earth. Some are just people that want to be back home. And for future refrance his name is Daemon, let's not be racist shal we." He explained to the confused Lexy. Carrie turned to her, she was trying to wrap her head around this strange concept, she put a hand on her shoulder and began to talk. "Don't worry about that, you'll learn the ropes." She comforted the cat angel. Carrie smiled and left to the door, Lexy approached Gumball slowly. "Hey I didn't want to ask when she was around, but why is Carrie a ghost and you're not?" She asked Gumball curiously, he turned and followed Carrie out of the club, "I wasn't cremated." He put simply, handing Lexy the paper. It read '_Carson Creiver, Louisiana bayou, Green water county, suspected foul-play involvement, extremely dangerous!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it's been a while since chapter 1, but the feedback from you guys was great! I've gotten OC's and reviews from a lot of great people, and they have motivated me to give you guys new chapters! I hope you enjoy! See you at the bottom!**

The cold air whipped through the night air, and the constant pitter-patter of rain drops crashing on the metal body of the airplane made Carrie feel exceptionally warm as she slept, her head resting on Gumball's shoulder. Gumball gave a small smile as he looked from Carrie to Lexy, who was tapping her feet impatiently on the floor. They had been stuck on the runway for hours now, the storm outside had forced the airline to delay the flight repeatedly. Gumball chuckled at Lexy's anxiousness, '_She doesn't appreciate the small things' _he thought to himself. He smiled to himself as he took in every wonderful, peaceful second.

The constant danger and denigration from his peers had taught him to love things that he once found annoying or boring. He had learned to treasure silence, seeing it as a peaceful and welcome substitute to the screaming and shrieks he had heard. The long waits in traffic or on a tarmac, which he had found so aggravating, were now one of his favorite things in the world, seeing it as more time to spend with the people that mattered. And the rain that he always felt to be depressing, now tapped out a song that seemed to be just for him. _'Everything is so clear, so amazing. It's such a shame I didn't realize that before I died.'_ He thought to himself sadly, missing his family. It was the one rule that he wanted to break then any of the others, one that he dreamt of every night. It was of course for their own good, if he had any contact with them then they would be in so much danger. But that fact didn't make it any easier to accept.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry for the delay, but we will be taking off in a few minutes. So please buckle up and turn off your electronic devices, we would greatly appreciate it." The pilot announced over the speakers. This was music to Lexy's ears, _'Finally! Another delay and I think I would have gone nuts!'_ she thought to herself. She looked over to Gumball and Carrie to voice her opinion about the airline, but Gumball silently placed a finger over his lips and pointed to a sleeping Carrie. Lexy nodded, understanding that it would be rude to wake Carrie. She turned to face forward and put her headphones over her ears to watch the inflight movie. As the plane finally took off into the dark night sky, Lexy watched as the words "Cloud Atlas" appeared on the screen. _'Huh, I've never seen this one.' _She thought to herself, tearing open her small bag of peanuts to act as the replacement for her usual popcorn movie treat.

The movie was confusing and a little hard to follow, but Lexy liked it. She thought that the acting and story were incredible. Then came a scene where the female protagonist is hit by a car and sent off the bridge she was driving on and plummeted into the dark waters below. Suddenly Lexy's grip on the bag of peanuts tightened, crushing the unshelled nuts inside.

-flashback-

"Ok Lexy, you're doing great." Her father assured the young pink cat. Lexy was happy at her father's comment, but did not take her eyes off of the road. It was her first time driving on the highway and she was so nervous of the speed she was traveling at. "It's ok, nothing to be worried about." Her father said in a calm tone that managed to hide his terror of having his young daughter learning to drive. Lexy smiled, her confidence behind the wheel was growing more and more.

Over in the other lane was a large blue pickup truck, which had been in use for 21 straight hours. The driver was a middle aged tan bear with a large handlebar mustache, and he was exhausted. His long trip from Miami to Cincinnati was so close to being completed, just another hour or so and he would be home. That thought kept him on the road, not wanting to waste his money on a hotel when he was so close to his goal. But the fatigued driver's eyes were becoming so very heavy, with each blink adding to the unbearable weight, until they closed and did not reopen.

It all happened so fast, Lexy didn't even have time to react. She felt the collision of the truck as it smashed into her side of the car, sending her sedan to be pushed of the smooth pavement of the highway and causing it to tumble over and over down the grassy hill. Lexy could feel the tight restraint of the seatbelt as she was thrown into it at full speed, over and over. All the miscellaneous objects in the car flew everywhere, smashing into the windows, doors, and her. As the car finished rolling and came to a rest at the bottom of the hill the evening sky slowly slid away as a pure white light replaced it and grew brighter and brighter by the second.

-End of flashback-

"Lexy! Lexy!" Gumball whisper-shouted, using his one free arm to try and shake Lexy without waking Carrie. Lexy snapped out of the horrible memory that had trapped her in a trance, becoming more and more aware of her surroundings. "Are you OK?" Gumball asked, concerned for his new partner. "Yeah, just a bad memory." She stated bluntly. "Death memory?" he asked quietly. This took Lexy aback "Wha- how did you know?" she asked surprised. Gumball sighed before answering calmly "We all get them." he sighed unhappily, "frequently." He grimly added as am afterthought. The two of them sat in silence for a moment, "Do you want to talk about it?" Gumball asked awkwardly, trying to form some kind of trust between them, after all they were partners; they would have to trust each other with their lives. Lexy opened her mouth to share her dream, but closed it, feeling like the subject was to personal. Gumball understood and nodded to show her that it was ok if she didn't want to talk about it. The two sat there silently.

"It all started on a Thursday," Gumball spoke, breaking the silence between Lexy and himself. "Funny thing, I remember that day so vividly, it's almost like I'm there again." He said quietly. "Carrie and I had been dating for a little over a year, and senior year of high school was nearly over. I remember that March, it was colder than it usually was." Gumball revealed as he told his story. "On that day I took Carrie to the park where we went to on our very first date. When we got to the tree where we had carved our initials I pulled out a cheap ring out from my pocket. At the time I had worked three jobs to earn enough money for the ring, it was the cheapest that the store sold, but it took every single dime to my name to buy it. I was so worried that she would hate it, that she would say no, but she didn't. She said yes, yes to me, and my goofy family, and my crazy dreams, she said yes to be a part of all of it. I was so happy; I didn't think that anyone could feel any happier as I slid the ring onto her finger.

We decided to tell my family first, we rushed to my house with the biggest smiles on our faces. I asked my mother if Carrie could stay for dinner, she said yes. After we had finished eating, I stood and smiled at Carrie before I told my family the news. My mother was just… so… disappointed. She told us that we couldn't get married, that we were going to two different colleges. I told her that I was planning on not going to college, that I would go with Carrie to California and try and get a job to support us, I wanted to be a stand up so badly, I just wanted to make people laugh. My mother lost it, she called Carrie the worst names in the book, and forbade us to marry. She thought that being a comedian would be a waste of my talents; she wanted me to get an education and be successful. I told her that I didn't care what she thought, that I just wanted to be with her. She said that we were too young, and I yelled back, and that's how it went. Until Carrie couldn't take it, she ran out the door with my mother yelling at her the entire way out. I followed Carrie, out the door but she was gone. I looked all over town to find her, called her phone more times than I could count, until I found her on the edge of Morrel Bridge. She was so sad, she told me that my mom was right that she was not thinking about my future. I told her that I didn't care what my future was as long as it was with her. She said that she would jump from the bridge, so that she couldn't ruin my life. I stood on the edge with her and told her that if she jumped, that I would follow. Next thing I remember was her going over the edge and me following. Things just seemed to slow down as we fell, I could feel the cold and stinging air rushing into my face, and felt it run through my hair. Then nothing." He finished sadly, running his hand through Carries hair.

Lexy was stunned, at the story that he had entrusted her with. "I don't regret my decision," he said solemnly, still running his fingers through Carrie's flowing white hair, "I just wish it would have ended differently." He confided.

**Well that was a lot of flashbacks and sad stories, next chapter will be a bit more action packed I promise. Next chapter will also include a bunch of new OC's that were sent in to me from readers. Anyway please review and favorite, it helps me a lot. If you have any suggestions for a character, don't be afraid to tell me. Lexy belongs to Lexboss, The original cast of Tawog all belong to Cartoon network and their creator Ben Bequient. I would like to thank all the people that favorite this story and sent in OC's, it was really a great surprise, I thought you would hate it. Thank you to everyone that signed the petition to stop SOPA! And last, but certainly not least, I would like to thank Random29 for Beta reading this story! Have a happy Labor day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! Chapter 3! Thanks to Silent Arrancar, Zombiefear101, Sunblast X, and Harry S. Truman for their OC submissions! They will all appear in this chapter at some point. See you at the bottom!**

The loud squeaking of the wheels making contact with the runway and the violent shake from the landing had jolted Lexy, Gumball, and Carrie awake from their peaceful sleep. They groggily opened their eyes and were momentarily blinded by the bright southern sun that was resting well above the horizon. "Why is it that we only have trouble in these parts in summer?" Gumball grumbled unhappily, he was not a fan of the humid heat of the Bayou state.

The pilot pulled the plane over to the terminal and announced that passengers could unboard. The three hunters wasted no time grabbing their bags and getting off the plane, they had work to do. They continued onward to the baggage claim and quickly found their bags. As Lexy unzipped hers and gave it a fast check to make sure nothing was missing she saw her revolver, with its six holy-water laced bullets nestled into their slots. She slipped the gun into her jackets inside pocket before turning to Gumball and Carrie, "How come they let us even bring weapons onboard?" she asked confused, _'Was the security in the airlines really this bad?'_ she thought. "Standard issue metal detector and x-ray camouflage." He explained to the amazed pink cat."Pretty cool Huh?" he asked to the impressed cat. "Ya! That's so awesome!" she said happily. _'She is so happy, so full of life. She's only a year or two younger than me, if that! And here she is, with us. fighting a war that we will never get awarded for fighting, put herself in the _worst_ danger in the world. But she's not afraid! Not nervous or even worried about it, she still sees the good in the world.' _He thought to himself.

As the three of them made their ways from baggage to the main exit, Carrie floated over to Gumball with her face buried in a map of New Orleans and its surrounding areas. "Hey Gumball," she said trying to gain Gumball's attention, "Since were down here I was thinking that we might as well see if Blast and Croc know anything about the message." She thought aloud to her feline fiancé. At the sound of those names Gumball spun around to talk to her face to face, but ended up walking straight into the unfolded map she was holding. He gently lifted the paper up to speak to her face to face, "No way in Hell I'm working with Blast!" he said very slowly and deliberately. Carrie then gave a slightly worried look as her gaze fell on something behind Gumball. He turned slowly, hoping against hope it wouldn't be who he thought it was. But to his dismay there stood the grey wolf and large green lizard, the Wolf holding a sign labeled "Hunters". Blast looked like a normal Wolf, grey fur covered his body, concealing the many scars he had about him, he wore a black jacket over a white undershirt and blue jeans, but his eyes were an unnatural shade of red. Croc on the other hand was huge! He stood at an intimidating 8 foot 4, making the six foot wolf to his side look like a miniature. He had green scales covering his entire body, and wore a pair of black shorts and a tight white t-shirt. "Don't look so upset to see me Gummy!" The wolf shouted to Gumball, his voice was carried on the colorful accent of the Southern Louisiana native. Gumball sighed deeply, before walking over to them with Lexy and Carrie following not far behind.

"What's Gumball's deal with Blast and Croc?" Lexy asked Carrie confused, not seeing the Cat act so bitter toward a person before. Carrie thought for a moment on how to tell the story before beginning. "Well, first things first, gumball and Croc are good friends. They even are in the same fantasy football league together." She explained, Lexy raised an eyebrow curiously. "They play fantasy football?" she asked, she just wasn't able to picture two of the most revered hunters on the planet sitting down to a computer to update their rosters. Carrie shrugged "What? Can't they have a hobby?" she asked the pink cat, who nodded in agreement. "Well any way it all started about a year ago."

As Gumball walked to greet both Blast and Croc he heard the two girls laughing, he turned to see Carrie making gestures to her eyebrows with her finger and they laughed even harder. Gumball blushed madly, knowing exactly what they were talking about. "What's so funny to them?" Croc asked, sounding a bit self-conscience. "Oh, it's nothing about you big guy, Carrie is just telling our new partner about the first time we worked with Blast." He explained to his large friend. "Speaking of it, who's the new girl?" Blast asks Gumball, not able to take his eyes away from Lexy. Gumball turned to the wolf to say something clever, but noticed how Blast was looking at Lexy. _'Wow! Blast looks head over heels!' _Gumball thought to himself.

Before he could say anything Blast pushed past Gumball and walked straight up to Lexy. "Welcome to New Orleans! I'm Blast, perhaps you've heard of me." He said while bowing slightly. "Not till recently." Lexy admitted to the slightly offended wolf. "But you have heard of me?"

"Wow, he really just goes for it doesn't he?" Gumball remarked to Croc. "Yeah, but the best part's when he gets shot down." He chuckled back to the bewildered feline.

"May I take your bags?" Blast offered politely to Lexy. "OK!" both Lexy and Carrie said in unison, piling their many bags into his hands. The two girls walked onward to greet Croc, while Blast struggled to handle the bags without having the small mountain of luggage fall down onto him. Croc and Gumball smirked as they watched him struggle to walk with the bags. "A little assistance would not go unappreciated." Blast grunted, prompting Croc to come over and grab a bag in each hand, leaving Blast with an appropriate amount of weight.

The five of them exited the airport to head to the car that Blast and Croc had driven to pick them up. Lexy, Carrie, and Croc walked in the front, the two girls listened to another one of Croc's "After this hunt, I'm done!" speeches, he gave them all the time but would always come out of "retirement" when the next problem came along. This left Blast and Gumball to bring up the rear. "So Gummy how's things up North?" Blast asked, trying to start a conversation. "Fine." Gumball said bluntly, obviously not wishing to talk to the wolf. "Aww come on! You're not still mad about the eyebrow thing are ya?" he asked annoyed. "Of course I am! You could've burnt my face off!" he exclaimed in a quiet enough tone to not alert the others. "But I didn't! Besides, I said I was sorry, and we got the demon and no one was hurt." Blast reminded Gumball. "I had no eyebrows for like 3 months!" Gumball fired back. "Yeah, but they grew back," he pointed out, lifting a spare finger to gesture to the two black eyebrows that sat above Gumball's large eyes. "And now you have a funny story to tell." He said, reaching the car and hurriedly throwing all the bags into the trunk to be able to sit next to Lexy. _'He doesn't have a chance.'_ Gumball thought to himself as he piled into the already crowded car, and sat next to Carrie.

The drive didn't go too badly, Croc drove with me and Carrie in the front, while Blaze tried to entertain Lexy with stories of the city and his own adventures. Croc decided that they should stop to eat dinner at a restaurant before we went to Green Water to confront whatever it was that we had been tipped off of. You see Croc and Blast had this tradition of eating a dinner of their favorite foods before they set out on their objective, almost like a final meal in case they didn't return.

They took the northern hunters to little place on the outskirts of town. The place was a little worn looking, as if neglected. Of course it was more Katrina than anything else that had caused the damage, but the staff made you feel like nothing ever happened. They were extremely pleasant people, the kind that you would feel lucky to know. Croc and Blast ordered for the entire table, to ensure that their guests would receive the authentic New Orleans experience. Crawdads and Cajun cooked catfish filled the table, and the bellies of the diners. After a meal of fun jokes and colorful stories, it was hard to imagine that in just a few hours they would be fighting for their lives, to the normal people of the world they would look like five lifelong friends sitting down for dinner, even Gumball and Blast were on good terms. Laughing of the eyebrow incident and reminiscing on the old days, even though they had only met little over a year ago. The things that they had seen and done had aged them, not really physically, but mentally they were well aged. They paid the bill and got back into the car, to drive off to their daunting task ahead.

They arrived at the lonely little town of Green Water, simple houses scattering the land as the towering willows of the nearby swamp loomed drearily over to shadow the town's inhabitants. They rolled into a gravel driveway that leads to the small, dark house that sat at the end of the road. They unloaded out of the car and looked in awe at the house. It was an old house, with large vines of ivy climbing the walls. The white paint that had once covered the house, evident by the small portions of paint chips that clung onto the mostly bare wooded walls, was now a dirtied brown wood exterior. The years of neglect had sent the house leaning to the left, as if the winds themselves had blown it of kilter. The backyard, which backed snuggly up to the bayou and the woods that were invading from both sides, was in disarray. The grass and weeds had grown to incredible size, and most of the dock had collapsed into the water, and now protruded from the shallow swamp.

"Well I wonder who lives here!" Blast said ironically, before he sighed "Why is it we always end up fighting things in these shitholes? For once I'd like to work in a nice, air-conditioned place that wasn't a two hour drive from my apartment!" he groaned as he unloaded the gear.

Lexy gazed upon the house, the realization that inside that house is the first enemy that she would encounter. It wouldn't be a simulation or a drill, but a living breathing person that would try to kill her. She wasn't afraid of the danger, this is what she wanted, and this is why she signed up to be a hunter, to help protect people. But that didn't mean that she wasn't nervous. A hand rested kindly on her shoulder, which at first caught her by surprise, but seeing it was Blast she calmed herself. "Nervous?" he asked concerned. Lexy sighed, "Is it really that noticeable?" she asked the wolf, at least she thought he was a wolf, but there was something about him that didn't seem natural. "Don't worry, we've all had that feeling before our first hunts." He assured her, causing her to shrug of the strange feeling she had about the wolf. He pointed over to Carrie and Gumball and spoke in a assuring tone "Those two over there, I once saw them fight three demons all at once, and beat them in under ten minutes." He said, his finger moving to Croc "And I once saw croc beat Samuel, the rogue angel of Versailles with his bare hands!" he comforted Lexy. "You are working with the most talented hunters ever! You'll be fine!" he said as he led her to the porch.

They all stood on either side of the door, ready to charge in. "Croc, Your time to shine buddy!" Gumball told the large crocodile, who positioned himself squarely infront of the locked door. He threw himself at the door, shoulder first, breaking down the old and rotten wooden door. As it hit Gumball, Carrie, Lexy, and Blast all burst inside, prepared for a fight. They saw only a thin man chained to the floor and weeping in the dark room, with nothing but the light of the TV's gray static to light the room. His back was turned away from the door, and he did not seem to be aware of the sudden intrusion, or if he had noticed he didn't care. The five stood there, a bit stunned at their strange discovery. Lexy broke the silence of the room (that is if you don't count the static hissing from the television set to be proper noise) and spoke out, "Are you alright?" she asked worried. She reached out a hand to rest on his shoulder. The man spun around, his eyes were a terrifying shade of red, he grasped onto Lexy's hand firmly and whispered "Are you the one that harmed my family?". Lexy was speechless in surprise, the man's grip tightened, "Hey! Stop! You're hurting me!" Lexy screamed, trying to pull her arm away.

The man's eye's glowed, his muscles grew, and his skin turned a scaly yellow. "Shit!" Croc shouted running to the now extremely muscular man, he cocked his arm back and punched the man across the left side of his face. He let Lexy go, and fell to the ground in shock, Gumball, Carrie and Blast quickly rushed to her side. Suddenly they heard the cracking of wood. Gumball, Carrie, and Blast stood up and looked around to see the chain that once chained Carson to the floor, flying toward them. Lexy ducked, flattening her body against the ground. Carrie turned intangible; the chain passed through her like it was nothing, and Blast did the same. But Gumball was the unlucky one, he took the full force of the heavy metal chain straight to the chest, forcing him off his feet and flying into and through the rotten wall of the house. Carrie, out of worry for Gumball chased after him to make sure he was alright. The Beast tackled Croc and they both went tumbling out the front door.

"How did you do that?!" Lexy asked, not believing her eyes. _'Did he just go intangible?! How is that possible?!'_ she thought to herself. Blast looked down at the bewildered pink cat, terrified at what he had just done, _'Shit! Why does that always happen infront of people?'_ he pondered before his racing thoughts were interrupted by a whispering voice echoing, as if being carried on the wind. "The time is at hand." It said softly, then suddenly the back door slammed shut. "You hear that?" Blast asked Lexy "The backdoor!" he exclaimed before running to the backdoor and chasing whatever it was that he heard.

-Blast's point of view-

As he rushed past the backdoor of the house and into the adjacent woods, chasing the voice, all Blast could think of was _'How could I not see it before? Carson was chained up!' _The wolf ran through thistles and weeds, past the mighty trunks of fallen trees, and across the swamp, all the while the voice chanting "The time is at hand! The master plan! The prophecy overthrown!" . Blast wanted so badly to catch this guy, make him talk, but suddenly the soft moist ground was hard stone and the trees thinned until there was nothing left but rock and sky. _"_What the fu…_" _he muttered to himself.

"Welcome Banaah, son of grief!" the voice echoed from behind him. Blast turned to see a tiger in a black suit standing behind him. "I prefer Blast." The wolf spat out at the demon infront of him, pulling his revolver from its holster and firing at the tiger. The bullets passed through him, leaving only a plume of smoke where he once stood. "Simple man made weapons, I should be offended." The voice of the tiger spoke from behind the wolf. Blast turned to see the striped feline standing there totally unharmed. "How did you?" he sputtered in disbelief before the tiger hit Blast across the cheek with the back of his hand, "You're a disgrace to your kind!" the tiger spat angrily. "The blood of the master flows through your veins, and you dishonor him by tracking down your own kind?!" he questioned as he struck Blast again and again. The wolf fell to the ground under the pain of the attacks, unable to fight back. "No, no, no! No they aren't!" Blast shouted, almost out of sheer prayer. "Don't deny who you are! Fight back use your power!" the tiger berated, continually kicking the young wolf. Blast's eyes began to grow more and more, he muttered in pain "No! don't lose control Blast!" he ordered himself. "You are weak!" the tiger yelled as he kicked Blast again.

It was too much, he lost control of it. Blast could feel the power exploded forth from him. The pain, the unthinkable pain enveloped Blast's body, causing every inch of his body to burn in agony. The rock's and voice vanished, the woods and marsh returned to surround him in the wildfire, and the sound of the crackling wood. He was weak, so weak from the experience. He blacked out, collapsing to the ground.

-Lexy's point of view-

"You hear that?" Blast asked Lexy "The backdoor!" he exclaimed before running to the backdoor and chasing whatever it was that he heard. Lexy watched as the wolf ran to the backdoor and leave. Lexy placed her hands on the ground and pushed herself to her feet. Everything looked like it was slow motion to the young cat, she could see Blast running towards the woods from the gaping hole that Gumball had left in the wall, as she turned her head she watched as the man who once had been small and weak, raise his arm and slash his claws across Croc's chest. She stumbled to the door, trying to draw her gun from its holster. As she finally managed to retrieve the revolver and shakily aim it at the yellow skinned man she could hear shouts saying "Shoot him! Shoot him!" over and over. Lexy took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, her finger wrapped around the cold metal of the trigger and squeezed. The hammer fell onto the back of the bullet, a sudden bang, a flash of light, and the heat of the mini explosion and it was all over.

The man arched his back in pain, the bullet had hit its target with deadly accuracy. Lexy shook violently, as the man fell away from Croc, and indeed he was no longer a man but a body. The thing that had once made him a man was gone, forever, leaving only the empty husk that it had once inhabited behind. Croc slowly got up from the ground and mumbled quietly to himself "I'm retiring!" before walking over and putting a hand on Lexy's trembling shoulder. "You did good kid." He assured the pink cat, before walking away to check on Gumball. Smoke billowed up from the distance; it spewed from the forest and cascaded above the trees.

**Well that's it! Chapter 3! 3,300 words! That's a personal record! Well what do you think? Will Lexy be ok after taking a life? What's going on with Blast? Is Croc really retiring? What is the plan? All these questions and many more will be shared in the upcoming chapters of Between Heaven and Hell! PS. Still hoping that someone will be awesome enough to send me a picture for the story cover, I am a crappy artist.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this has taken so long to post, but I've had many things on my plate. Anyway, here is the newest chapter!**

**3 weeks later**

The rich dark coffee emitted clouds of wavering steam that floated gently in the air, hovering just below the faces of the 4 people that were sitting around the table and imbibing in the beverages. Their faces were somber, unhappy, and wary. Gumball watched as Lexy raised her mug and drank slowly from it, she grimaced as the obviously unfamiliar bitter brew was tasted. The still young cat smiled slightly at the sight, it's been a while since he smiled, ever since that god-awful day in Louisiana.

(3 weeks ago in Louisiana)

As the thick blanket of smoke rolled across our small clearing in the forest, it spilled over the land like waves chocking us with its harsh and suffocating aroma, the forest was engulfed in fire. Gumball's eyes burned a he scanned the tree line for any sign of Blast. "Gumball we've got to go!" Carrie screamed loudly so that her voice would be heard over the thundering sound of the crackling of burning wood and the creaking and eventual impact of large trees as they collapsed. Gumball walked slowly backwards t the car, not removing his eyes from the tree line, "No! We can't leave!" Croc shouted as Gumball hopped into the car. "We've got no choice; if we stay here we'll all be fried!" Gumball barked to the wounded hunter, who hung his head in grief. Croc was the last one to get into the car, coughing the smoke out of his lungs like the other three, and they drove off down the road before some falling timber could block their path.

As they drove by a stumbling figure came running out of the forest, he wandered infront of the car and stopped, turning to the oncoming car, staring blankly. The car screeched as the brakes clamped down and the car came to a halt. His clothes were tattered and burnt and his bod was beaten and badly bruised, but not burned. The driver's seat door opened and Gumball stepped out, "Blast?!" The young wolf looked unfeelingly towards Gumball before collapsing, unconscious onto the extremely hot blacktop road.

(In the diner)

As his eyes shifted around the table Gumball noticed the terrible look of defeat on all of their faces.

Blast seemed the most upset, he had left New Orleans to help them, but it was obvious that he was homesick, especially in the bitter cold that was a Pennsylvania winter. Gumball thought a moment about Blast; he knew that he could trust the wolf with his life, but he felt like there was just something odd about him, something that felt out of place. _'Why did he come with us? He's obviously got a reason to be here and I'm damn sure it isn't just his good nature. What's he know?' _Gumball thought to himself, eying Blast with suspicion.

Blast raised his head, and to avoid having his loyalty questioned from his look Gumball turned his attention to Carrie, who was sitting directly opposite him. She had her head resting on the table, with one hand she loosely grabbed the handle of her mug, and the other lay outstretched on the table. Gumball saw on her outstretched hand the glistening golden ring he had given her when he had proposed, and he gave a genuinely happy smile. He looked down at his own hand and stared sadly at his own ring, _'It's been a long time since I gave her that ring, and she's worn it every day since. She's waited and waited, she's waited long enough.'_ He thought. He raised his hand and placed it gently on top of her own. She looked up a little surprised, but once she saw his smile she couldn't help but smile back.

As they looked at each other, a the waitress returned to the table, "Everything taste ok?" she asked. Blast gave her a silent thumbs-up, "Great! Here's your check." She said as she placed a thin strip of white paper onto the table. Gumball looked away from Carrie and picked up the check to pay; giving up on ever having the contact show up, but quickly noticed the writing on the back. Written in small handwriting was a message.

"Hunters, There is a correctional school high in the mountains of Colorado called St. Joseph's high school. It is imperative that you go there. There is a definite evil there, to repeat for the sake of clarity, this place of evil!" Gumball read under his breath, _'Drama queen' _he thought silently.

"What are you mumbling about?" Blast asked, Gumball handed him the paper and he read it silently, "Shit! Of course it's the Rockies! Hey I have an idea, why not just skip a step and go to Alaska!" he said in an overly hostile manner. He looked across the both to Lexy and hung his head in shame at his angry rant, "I hate the cold." He muttered ashamedly.

Carrie and Lexy both were given the note and read over it, neither were happy about the new mission, but none the less all four hunters got up paid the bill, left a tip, and got in the car for a trip to the airport.

(Colorado)

As the four hunters stepped out of the airport a cold winter wind blew across them, leaving Blast shivering violently while the others just paid it no attention. Blast stepped out onto the curb and waved desperately for a taxi, "Why do people live here?!" he shouted through chattering teeth, "Don't they know that there are places where the sun actually shines and it's not a hundred below?!" As a cab finally pulled over to pick up the freezing wolf the other three were just finishing up with their laughter at the southerner's uncomforted of the frigid weather. The four of them piled into the back of the cab, quite a small fit if you asked the cab driver. "Where to folks?" he asked feigning interest. "St. Joseph's correctional school." Gumball informed him, and then they were off.

"So what's the plan Gumball? How do we get in? Do we pick a lock? Climb through a window? Or do we just wing it?" Lexy asked, getting excited to have a second chance to redeem herself for the failure of the last mission, granted that it wasn't really her fault just bad luck. Gumball chuckled, "No, I'm going to walk you through the front doors. I'm going to say that you are my little sister and that you're not doing too well, and that I was here to see if this was the right place for you. Carrie and Blast, you two hang back, if we need backup, well you'll hear the gunshots so that might as well be the signal." He explained to the other three. "Little Sister!? We're the same age!" Lexy pointed out, as if this was some major unseen flaw. Blast look confused "You're the same age? I thought Gumball was like 25." He marveled. "25! Come on, I don't look that old!" Gumball yelled, annoyed, punching the wolf in the shoulder.

The cabby stopped the car and grunted, "We're here!" to his passengers. The four hunters paid the man and piled out of the car. Soon the cab was gone and the four were left standing there, looking up at the incredible building that sat in front of them, with pure and untouched snow that surrounded it for nearly a hundred yards. "Well let's get this wild goose chase over with, I'm freezing my tail off!" Blast groaned as he usually did about the temperature. "Wait! Look at the snow." Lexy said, looking in disbelief at the white powder. "I know, it's beautiful, it's amazing, it's cold and wet." He replied. "No no no it's not that, the stuff's untouched! What kinda school doesn't have kids play in the snow?" she asked suspiciously. "One that knows it's warmed inside! Now let's get on with this!" he said as he lead Carrie to a lookout location. "Well, here we go!" Gumball said as he and Lexy walked to the front doors.

As the great and heavy wooden doors were slowly pushed open by Gumball, Lexy noticed right away the lack of noise that a school of this size usually generated. They walked in slowly, shouting "Hello! Anybody home?!" and proceeding slowly down the hallway. Suddenly two locker doors were thrown open and two masked men jumped out, one pinned Lexy to the wall, the other Gumball. But as they charged Gumball drew his revolver, but the masked man directed it away and as it shot the bullet impacted harmlessly into the brick wall.

"Shit! This one's got a gun!" the man said in shock. "No shit I've got a gun you idiot!" Gumball barked back. The grip of the men lessoned, giving the two the opportunity to turn the tables, an opportunity they were happy to take. They both were pinned when it came to their arms so they did what they knew was necessary with their legs, even if it did make Gumball feel like an asshole. They kicked hard and deliberately in-between their attacker's legs, causing them an extraordinary amount of pain, causing them to fall to the ground in agony.

Lexy and Gumball trained their guns on the two masked men as Carrie and Blast ran through the door Samaritans in hand. "Now that was fast! Great! Bag them and tag them and we can get the Hell out of this block of ice!" Blast complimented. Gumball groaned, he felt unusually guilty for what he had done, it was the lowest thing a guy could do to another really "Why did you attack us." He asked calmly, not taking his finger off the trigger. "We thought you were one of them." One of them muttered in pain. "One of who?" Carrie questioned. "The Latin speakers!" the other guy spoke for the first time, leaving the hunters silent.

**Well that's the end of this one, if you thought the ending sucked well IT WASN"T THE ENDING! This is the first in a new story arch, so I hope you enjoy**

**Carrie and Gumball- cartoon network**

**Lexy- Lexboss**

**Blast- Sunblast X**

**Masked man 1- me**

**Masked man 2- GumballWattersonzz**


End file.
